Lord Veszuvio
Lord Veszuvio was the king of Celestia, the nation formerly known as Cammersia. He was a skilled warrior and one of the leading rulers during the end of the Order of Chaos and throughout the Great Renaissance. Biography Veszuvio was born somewhere on the edge of Samarkand just before the Fall of Albion. Both of his parents were powerful sorcerers who were banished from Samarkand after engaging in dangerous experiments. Veszuvio was raised as a nomad by his parents who were constantly on the move. During this time, they taught him about the ways of Will and at a young age he became powerful with this force. In the coming years, Veszuvio would continue to hone his Will power but would long for something more. He ran away from his parents when he was only six and became a circus performer. There, he met the sword master Kwame who trained the boy in the ways of the sword. Veszuvio would use his sword abilities aswell as his great Will power during his performances but grew tired of performing. He left the circus just before the Fall of Albion and journeyed to the Obsidian Eye after having a vision of the upcoming danger. The Blood Witches there granted Veszuvio immortality in exchange for one of his eyes. After gaining immortality, Veszuvio returned to Samarkand to join the army and became a great general. He fought many battles against Ugerian and Ramakhan until his armies were called upon by other kingdoms. Veszuvi's combat skill and leadership became so legendary, nations begged him to protect them aswell. He did many times and eventually, even the Apollans asked for his protection making him the first to ever see an Apollan let alone fight alongside them. He was asked to help them by escorting Princess Aria from Apolla to Godwood Forest, however, they were ambushed by a horde of Lucienites. What members of Veszuvio's combat brigade that weren't killed were captured, including Veszuvio himself and Aria. Both were taken to the Dark Fortress in Helstrom as prisoners. The Dark Fortress had completely nullified Veszuvio's Will power but even then, he would plot a prison break. Just as he carried his plot out, Maxis was attempting to break into the fortress. The confusion that both caused made it possible to free everyone from the Dark Fortress. As Aria went with Maxis to the Avo Ruins, Veszuvio would organize the many prisoners from the Dark Fortress and turn them into an army. With this rag-tag army, Veszuvio would rise up and attack Cammersia, a rival nation of Samarkand. Even though his troops were poorly equipped and vastly outnumbered, Veszuvio's superior tactics and mighty Will power would ensure that the rule of Cammerisa would collapse. Cammersia, now renamed to Celestia, was only a stepping stone for Veszuvio as he struck his next blow against the Lucienites who occupied Samarkand while he was imprisoned. It didn't take long for Veszuvio to free Samarkand and restore it's rightful ruler to the throne. Now, Celestia and Samarkand would prepare a joint-attack against the other dark nations of the world. Category:Hero